


You, Me and our Bread Children

by logicappericationblog (Pumpkins2000)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I just remembered I wrote this whole thing on my phone, Looking back on this to archive it here is such a cute reminder of what the fandom was back in 2017, M/M, how did I do that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/logicappericationblog
Summary: Based on the Prompt: ‘Did you just bake 20 fricking breads?’ ‘No…. I named them too, this is Breadly, Demi Loafato, Attila the Bun…’. I changed it somewhat but oh well
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You, Me and our Bread Children

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Prompt: ‘Did you just bake 20 fricking breads?’ ‘No…. I named them too, this is Breadly, Demi Loafato, Attila the Bun…’. I changed it somewhat but oh well

Logan had been in his room all day making a plan for the next video, so you can hardly blame him when he walked into the kitchen and screamed at the mess.

Flour was splashed on the walls and the floor, there was a puddle of either oil or water on the floor, the sink was filled with dirty pans and dishes, dough was smeared and covering _everything_ , there were several egg yolks and shells staining one counter, bread was on every surface, and standing in the middle of it all was Patton. He was just as dirty as the rest of the kitchen.

“Patton what are you doing?” Logan took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a _long_ day.

“Baking Bread of course, Silly. It’s sour dough do you want some?” Patton smiled and offered a loaf that was on top of the fridge.”

“No I do not. Did you just bake-” Logan did a quick count ”-20 loaves of bread?”

“No…. I named them too, this is Breadly, Demi Loafato, Attila the Bun…” 

Logan has never Face-palmed so hard before. “Why?”

“While I wanted to make some homemade bread as a treat for everyone but then I started to name them and you can’t eat something that you’ve named so I made more and I kept naming them so no-”

“-Patton, you cannot make anymore bread.” Logan interrupted the father babbling “Also you just offered me a piece of bread?”

“Oh I haven’t named them yet, I think I’ll call them Samuel.”

“What? no witty bread quip?”

“Logan I’ve _RAN_ out of puns.”

Logan sighed at least on the bright side him wouldn’t have to listen to any “That’s it we are cleaning up this kitchen and giving all the loaves to Roman’s subjects.”

Patton gasped in horror and hugged several loaves that were on the counter behind him. “Logan we can’t do that to our children, They would kill them!” Logan ignore the pang he felt when Patton said ‘our’ and instead applied to reason. 

Putting his hand on Patton’s shoulder he said “Pat. Their going to last at most 2 weeks, but they can really help out Roman’s Subjects. Don’t you think that if the bread had feelings they would want to help?”

“I guess so.” 


End file.
